


Ice Cream Soldier (Bucky Barnes X Reader)

by NightRoses



Series: I Call Him Soldier (Bucky Barnes/Reader) [2]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Denial, F/M, Hot, Love, Short & Sweet, Sweet, dirty - Freeform, loanshark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRoses/pseuds/NightRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You, loan shark," (Y/N) mumbled, feeling the smile creeping onto her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you feel guilty?” (Y/N) asked Bucky one freezing winter morning when they decided to head out to ice skate. 

His brows creased at the funny smile on (Y/N)’s lips. “Guilty of what?” 

“Of letting me shiver in the cold,” (Y/N) said. Bucky laughed. 

“In my defense, someone forced her boyfriend to take her ice skating.” (Y/N) felt her heart flutter. He called himself her boyfriend.

“You are the Winter Soldier after all and,” (Y/N) paused half-unsure. 

“And your boyfriend,” Bucky added in a murmur. Deliberately, he took off the scarf with the tiny hearts (Y/N) forced him to wear before they left. He smiled at how much she had fussed him into wearing it. 

He cleared his throat. “Am I your boyfriend?” 

“I don’t know, soldier.” (Y/N) could feel her timid heart beating hard. “Are you going to wrap the scarf around me and hook me in for a kiss?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Bucky slowly placed his lips on hers. (Y/N) had to remind herself to breathe at the coldness of his metal fingers brushing her skin. 

The kiss was magnetic, at least for (Y/N). She didn’t want to break off the kiss but if she didn’t, she would die of suffocation. At least it would be for love.

As she gasped for air, Bucky grinned. His lips hovered over her cheek, and over her neck. 

“You owe me a scarf and a date, darling.” He whispered in her ear, before placing a kiss on her neck. "I'll even throw in a wonderful time in bed after."

(Y/N) gasped and as Bucky pulled away, she had to fight the blush rising to her cheeks. His eyes met hers and he smirked. 

“You loan shark.” She pouted and he chuckled. Linking his hand with hers, he kissed her again. Lightly and gently. 

“You love me,” he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

She grinned. “Don’t kid yourself.” 

Bucky frowned, and (Y/N)’s grin only grew wider. “You love me more.”

“True,” he said. “But doll, you won’t be able to resist me.” 

“Are you sure?”

“100 percent,” he said. He picked her up in his arms bridal style. 

“Bucky, put me down,” (Y/N) squealed. The people around them were staring.

“No, we’re getting ice cream.” 

“In the middle of winter?” 

“I’m the winter soldier, aren’t I?”

“In that case,” (Y/N) said, resting her arm around his neck. “I expect you to take care of me if I catch a cold, Ice Cream Soldier.” 

"Absolutely."

"Lead on, boyfriend!" she exclaimed. Bucky couldn't help smiling. (Y/N) called him 'boyfriend' and that made all the difference.

\----

If you love this, then you're gonna love:

https://www.wattpad.com/story/77549532-runaway-bucky-barnes-x-reader


	2. Cupcake Soldier (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You mean, knief wielding baking machine!" she squeals in delight, holding back her smile.

“Wow, Buck. You oughta gain weight.” Bucky frowned, as he sat up with his legs dangling on the side of the couch.

“Well, I can’t if you keep feeding me,” he said as he watched (Y/N) place a tray of cookies on the coffee table. 

(Y/N) pouted. “You don’t like my cookies?” 

“Well…” Bucky licked his lips. He would hate to call her cookies not burnt and as hard as a pile of bricks. “Why don’t you let me cook this time?”

“You didn’t answer my question,” (Y/N) stated, looking over at her messily decorated cookies.

“Come on, doll.” Bucky grabbed (Y/N)’s hand, drawing small circles with his thumb. 

“You can’t coax me into this.” (Y/N) crossed her arms, resiliently standing rigid. Until, he pulls hand closer to place a soft kiss. 

“I’ll even throw in a few scoops of bubblegum ice cream,” he softly says, moving to wrap his arms around her.

She timidly looks up at him. “With sprinkles?”

“With sprinkles.” He leans in to peck her lips and she can feel him smile.

(Y/N) sighed pulling away. “Oh, alright. But if you mess up…”

“I won’t, I promise.” He pecked her cheek and dashed off to the kitchen. 

(Y/N) trailed behind only to find the door barricaded. “Open this door.”

“No, you have to wait.” So, wait she did. 

 

Two hours and a sitcom episode that made (Y/N) roll over the floor laughing and wishing Bucky was there to laugh with her, the Winter Soldier emerged from the kitchen. 

“If it isn’t my beautiful girlfriend,” he said, looking at (Y/N) who had tears on her eyes.

“If it isn’t my beautiful food!” (Y/N) jolted up and zoomed to the counter where Bucky placed his tray of cupcakes.

Bucky chuckled. “Where’s my ice cream?” 

“Oh, I’m afraid I’ve-“ Bucky frowned seeing (Y/N) frown. “Here you are!” He revealed two scoops of bubblegum ice cream with sprinkles, and (Y/N) squealed, taking the bowl in her hands.

“Before you eat it, try my cupcakes.”

“Okay.” (Y/N) took a bite, playing with the sensation in her tongue. It wasn’t like anything she’s ever tasted. “Bucky. What’d you put in this?”

“It’s my secret recipe.”

“Oh, but I’m your secret girlfriend. Tell me.”

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll let you guess.”

“Yay,” (Y/N) squealed. 

“But one wrong answer means I get a kiss, okay?” 

He handed her another cupcake with tiny hearts on it. “Okay.” 

“Good, now chew.” He patted her head as she took another bite.

“Hmmm…” (Y/N) suddenly gasped. “Bucky did you put weed in this?”

“No, of course not. That’s illegal.”

“Well, you’re illegal. So…”

Bucky pecked her cheek. “Next question.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one giving kisses?” 

“Can’t a super soldier with a metal arm kiss his girlfriend- I’m sorry I forgot to add illegal too.”

“Don’t be pouty,” (Y/N) chided, going for his cheek but missing to his neck instead. 

Bucky gruffly groaned. “This is unfair.” His hands gripped the couch hard and (Y/N) could’ve sworn he would rip the armrest. “You can’t keep doing this to me, (Y/N).”

“Alright, Mister. Raisins, did you put raisins?”

“Wrong,” Bucky said, “I believe you owe me a kiss.”

This time (Y/N) kissed his neck on purpose just to drive him nuts, and Bucky. We’ll let’s just say the ice cream melted when he lifted (Y/N), muttering “you little tease” dropped her on the couch and tickled her senseless. 

"You're a mean, knife wielding baking machine!" she squealead when he wouldn't stop tickling her. "You forgot illegal." "Why that's my favorite part." (Y/N) pecked his lips.

"Love you, (Y/N)." Bucky said. This time, he kissed her senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love this, then you're gonna love: https://www.wattpad.com/story/77549532-runaway-bucky-barnes-x-reader


End file.
